dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheer
Shear is a member of the Spectral Space Pirates, and is the only female amongst them. In the English dub, she is voiced by Bella Hudson. Character Design Shear is rather human-like in comparison to her comrades (with the exception of Seth, who is human). She has pale, white skin and pointy, elf-like ears. She wears a yellow, ribbon-like decoration on the back of her long, black hair. She wears a purple dress with pink and dark purple trim, as well as lipstick, nail polish, and a yellow belt and cuff. She wears black sleeves underneath her dress, and long black socks that go up to her thighs and yellow shoes. Name (see Trivia) Personality She seems to be the most successful and smart among the three aliens, collecting 3 out of the 4 of the Cosmos Stones that her group collected. Sheer is devious and sneaky, and does not care what she does, as long as she gets thing or do something to complete her task. Sheer uses a sharp-edged boomerang-like object as a weapon and to retrieve objects. Anime Ancient Rome Arc She first appeared in episode 4, where Spectre sent her to get the Yellow Cosmos Stone from Sophia. She battled Max, Rex and Zoe until Chomp was enhanced by Dr. Z's Element Boosters and defeated her Yangchuanosaurus ("Yang") and Piatnitzkysaurus (Venom Fang) with Ultimate Thunder. However, she succeeded in getting the Cosmos Stone and returned to Spectre. Caribbean Arc She sided with Blackbeard in episode 9 to get the Blue Cosmos Stone. She easily overpowered the D-Team with her Megaraptor ("Meg") and Jimmy was unable to get the Cosmos Stone before she was. Sheer returned to Spectre with the Cosmos Stone, leaving behind Megaraptor as a parting gift. Ancient China Arc She tried to kidnap Genzo Sanzo Hoshi using her Mapusaurus and was mistaken for an ancient witch called Lady Tessa. However, she failed when Mapusaurus made a volcano erupt with Heat Eruption. Mapusaurus was captured and Sheer fled. However, she returned at the end of the Ancient China Arc and fought the D-Team with Lanzhousaurus. Ancient Japan Arc Spectre sent her to get the White Cosmos Stone, but was hit in the head and smacked onto a tree when her Gojirasaurus was sent flying into her by Ace's Hurricane Beat. As a result, she lost her memory of her previous life and sided with Takeda's Ninjas. She did not remember the Space Pirates, even attacking Foolscap and his Megalosaurus with her Deinonychus. However, by the end of the Saga, Ace slams one of her Deinonychus into her and she is rid of her Anmesia, taking the Cosmos Stone and Dr. Drake back to Spectre. Ancient Persia Arc She then went to the Persian Empire timeline in episode 20 and she attemped to use Zahrah to find the Red Cosmos Stone. However, her Lexovisaurus was defeated by Ace and Rex took it's Card. In the following episode, Seth instructed her to control Zahrah's Isisaurus and use it to get the Stone. However, it turned out Zara knew nothing about the Stone and Genie defeated Paris, Terry, Spiny, and Tank in their DinoTector Armor with Hydro Cutter. However, Chomp and Ace defeated Genie by combining Ultimate Thunder and Ultimate Wind and Helga got the Cosmos Stone. 17th Century Paris Arc Spectre later advised her that they weren't going after them to reclaim the Red Cosmos Stone because they would later need to trade it for Spike, Aki, Dr. Ancient, Cretacia and Dr. and Mrs. Drake. He sent her off to Paris, France with a Rajasaurus. However, Rajasaurus was overpowered by Chomp, despite using a powerful Blazing Spin Attack. She later appeared in episode 25 with Gavro and Foolscap, where she battled Zoe and Ursula with her new altered Triceratops, Maximus. However, despite defeating Terry, Maximus was defeated by Paris when she swallowed the Green Cosmos Stone and gained immense power. She fled when the beserk Paris started attacking her and failed to reclaim it when Jonathan beamed them back aboard the Backlander. Dinosaurs Summoned *Yangchuanosaurus *Piatnitzkysaurus (through Venom Fang) *Megaraptor *Mapusaurus *Lanzhousaurus *Gojirasaurus *Deinonychus *Lexovisaurus *Isisaurus (Genie, taken control of without summoning) *Rajasaurus *Maximus Statistics TCG Lores :(DKDS) Search your deck for a Move or a Paper or Rock Spectral Armor Dinosaur and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. Then, you can Dino Slash a Spectral Armor Dinosaur from your hand. If you do, that Dinosaur can attack this turn even if the Dinosaur under it already attacked. :(DKTA) Search your deck for a Scissors or Paper Spectral Armor Dinosaur and a Scissors or Paper Super Move and put them into your hand. (Shuffle your deck after you search it.) :(SAS) Choose a "Maximus" or a Move card from your deck or your discard pile and put it into your hand. Then, shuffle your deck. You can include "Maximus" in your deck only if you are using this Character. Trivia *In the Japanese version, she often ends her sentences with -''kamo ne'', which means "maybe". *The TCG spells her name "Shear". *Sheer's English name could come from the shearing force of scissors, which is the Sign of her dinosaur, Maximus. Also, while she wears a purple outfit, she has a large yellow bow in her hair that looks similar to a pair of scissors, yellow also being the color for the Scissors Sign. A similar pattern exists with the other 2 Space Pirates. She also uses sharp-edged tools, such as her signature crescent boomerang (seen in Gallery below). *The character from Avatar: The Last Airbender, Princess Azula, has much in common with Sheer. They both have black hair, they mess with people, and are sarcastic and biting in their speech. They have the same tone of voice too. *Sheer is one of several characters in show that nicknames her dinosaurs, but the only Space Pirate (other than Spectre) to do so. *She is afraid of heights, despite having wings and constantly flying. *Most of the dinosaurs Sheer receives are carnivorous, with Lanzhousaurus, Lexovisaurus, and Maximus being the exceptions (she only took control of Genie). *She is the only Space Pirate to not summon a dinosaur of the Element of her altered main dinosaur before getting said main dinosaur, in her case Lightning Dinosaurs before Maximus. *She summoned at least one dinosaur of every Element (including Normal Move and Secret) except for Water. Though she controlled Genie, she only took control of him after his card was activated, and so never actually "summoned" him. Gallery Image:Zanjark_Mihasa.jpg|Sheer, full File:Zanjark Mihasa card.jpg|Sheer arcade card Mihasa pirate.jpg|Sheer in a pirate outfit - Special Edition Tie Breaker 61165.jpg|Sheer summoning a dinosaur Mihasa Armor summon1.png|Sheer activating Spectral Armor Mihasa Armor summon2.png|Sheer activating Spectral Armor Mihasa-Tuo1.png|Sheer summoning Lexovisaurus Mihasa Move.png|Sheer using a Move Card DKDS-076b.jpg|Sheer TCG Card (DKDS) 078.jpg|Sheer TCG Card (DKTA) 072-100-shear.jpg|Sheer TCG Card (SAS) (French) Mihasa3.jpg bth_Dinosaur_King_Sheer-98om947hfb_zpsb5050ee9.png bth_Dinosaur_King_Sheer-ci8jwsfb_zpsa8b50f48.png Bth Dinosaur King Sheer-va9e zps593dffea.gif|Sheer throws her weapon (click for animation) Lolzz.png|Sheer fighting Foolscap Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG